Project Summary/Abstract AFRPS Face-to-Face PAR-16-378 Application In 2011, Food and Drug Administration (FDA) and AAFCO entered into a partnership to develop the AFRPS and the AFRPS were initially launched in January 2014. These standards are designed to promote uniformity and consistency among animal feed regulatory programs and are consistent with the principles of the FSMA. Twenty-two (22) states have elected to implement the AFRPS and are required to attend an annual meeting known as the AFRPS Face-to-Face. Each of those States are required to send two (2) employees from the State Program and two (2) employees from the Laboratory to attend each Face-to-Face meeting. The meeting allows for the both groups to gather together and share best practices and any lessons learned as well as the opportunity to address any concerns that have been identified and discuss possible solutions to overcome any challenges. Many FDA personnel from varying Divisions and Offices are present during the Face-to-Face meeting to provide helpful insight and guidance. In 2018 the Face-to-Face will be held March 20th through noon on March 22nd at the Omni Hotel in Jacksonville, Florida. The 2018 agenda will be developed to capitalize on the implemented work in order to assist those States that are in need of guidance to achieve implementation or accreditation. The multiple year funding received from the grant will be utilized to further enhance the collaborative efforts of all those States Programs which are currently enrolled in the AFRPS and the State Laboratories that are working to achieve ISO 17025:2005 Accreditation. In addition, funding may be utilized to support travel for personnel from those States which wish to voluntarily implement the AFRPS to attend the meeting as well.